Tras la Muerte
by Saia-sama
Summary: Una decisión que cambiara su vida para siempre. Un anhelo de encontrarse con sus seres queridos lo llevará a la búsqueda de la verdad. Él irá tras la muerte...
1. Prólogo

******_Declaimer:_**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia fue creada a partir de mis neuronas._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Tras la muerte

La lluvia caía perfectamente acorde a aquella triste circunstancia cubriendo completamente a todos los presentes que parecían no inmutarse por la húmeda y fría sustancia. El ambiente era deprimente, el cielo gris era el perfecto acompañante de aquellos trajes de luto que se veían en todos los presentes. La ceremonia solemne terminó, personas aun lloraban en silencio al marcharse lentamente de aquel lugar quedando sólo unos pocos servidores de la mujer más poderosa del país del fuego.

Frente a aquella tumba cubierta de flores el chico pelirrubio, que era conocido en toda la aldea por su alegría e hiperactividad, se encontraba de pie completamente quieto, sin ni una emoción en su rostro y mirando con aquellos apagados ojos el retrato de la joven mujer en apariencia, que era para él la figura materna que siempre anheló. Sus compañeros de la academia lo miraban con tristeza y preocupación a la vez, de a poco cada uno se marchaba en silencio hasta que sólo quedaban su maestro y la pelirosa.

-Naruto… -susurró la chica avanzando hacia su compañero pero una mano sobre su hombro la hizo detenerse y voltearse. El peliblanco negó suavemente con la cabeza, la chica en respuesta le dio una mirada de reproche pero se resignó al comprender las intenciones del mayor. Lentamente ambos también se marcharon dándole una última mirada al chico que aún seguía en la misma posición.

-Tsunade…

Aquello fue un suave susurro pero aún así la tristeza se podía notar en su apagada voz. La lluvia que parecía haberse apaciguado comenzó a caer fuertemente sobre él, el frío comenzaba a calar sus huesos pero eso parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Con lentitud comenzó a acercarse hacia la tumba, se colocó en cuclillas hasta quedar frente a frente con el retrato que yacía rodeado de flores. Un fuerte nudo en su garganta le impedía formar palabra alguna, sus ojos enrojecidos comenzaban a arder debido a las lágrimas contenidas que por fin corrían por el ya mojado rostro del joven. Lloró en el mas absoluto silencio, no supo cuento tiempo estuvo en esa condición hasta que al final logró recuperar la compostura. Su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza pero una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, buscó dentro de su gabardina negra y de esta sacó una botella de sake y dos pequeños vasos que colocó sobre la tumba para luego llenarlos con lentitud e hizo un pequeño brindis sin dejar de mirar el retrato de la rubia.

-Por nuestra primera y última copa juntos, Obacchan

Dicho Esto se empinó el trago de una sola vez, al sentir el liquido recorrer su garganta dejando un calor a su paso se estremeció, era la primera vez que bebía alcohol y se cuestionaba por que a la Hokage le gustaba tanto. Suspiró. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero ya era demasiado tarde para ambos, había perdido a dos de las personas más importantes para él. Se levantó del lugar, dejó una rosa azul frente al retrato que resaltaba entre todas las flores, dio medía vuelta y se marchó.

-Nos veremos pronto, Tsunade-sama….

Lentamente la lluvia comenzaba a cesar, él se encontraba caminando por las vacías calles de la aldea en dirección a su departamento con la cabeza gacha, las pocas personas que se encontraban fuera de sus hogares se le quedaban mirando, él lo sentía, aunque no podría identificar si era lástima u odio lo que expresaban. Sus ropas se encontraban completamente mojadas y embarradas en la parte inferior por estar agachado frente a la tumba de Tsunade en el lodo. Llegó a su departamento, el cual se encontraba completamente en penumbras, y ni si quiera se molestó en encender las luces, y con las mismas ropas empapadas se tiró pesadamente sobre el asiento más cercano a la entrada del departamento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y colocó su antebrazo sobre su rostro. No podía negar que se encontraba devastado, destruido por dentro, ya no solo era tristeza por haber perdido a un ser amado sino que parte de su alma se había ido con ella y ahora se encontraba perdido y desolado por completo.

Se sentía tan solo… Desde pequeño anhelaba ser querido y apreciado por el resto de la aldea, por cualquier persona, pero debido a su _condición_ eso no fue posible lo que provocó que su niñez fuera solitaria. Cuando Apareció Jiraiya ya tenía a Iruka a su lado y también al equipo 7, pero sin duda aquel ermitaño se transformó en una persona muy importante para él, además que gracias a ese viejo pervertido había logrado conocer a Tsunade, definitivamente ambos se habían transformado en su familia. Sonrió triste ante este pensamiento. Ahora él se encontraba sólo, sin nadie a su lado. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta y/o pesimista pero no podía sentirse a gusto con los que llamaba amigos, él obviamente daría su vida por protegerlos pero, ¿ellos harían lo mismo por él? Siempre se cuestionaba eso. Iruka lo había demostrado, ¿pero que hay de los demás? Obviamente ellos se habían dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era, además de que su lealtad estaba con la aldea, por lo que tenerlo de enemigo no sería lo mejor para nadie.

Un trueno iluminó la pequeña habitación sobresaltándolo, suspiró pesadamente y volvió a sus pensamientos. Él sabía que aún había personas que estaban en contra de que permaneciera en la aldea, sabía que algunas de esas personas no eran simples aldeanos sino más bien eran ciertos partícipes del consejo. Ahora que Tsunade no se encontraba entre los suyos era muy posible que mas de alguien se pusiera en su contra, eso no le extraña para nada pero si le dolía enormemente. Se maldijo una y otra vez, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien como Jiraiya, ni contar con Iruka y menos con Kakashi ya que ellos no lo comprenderían y sólo tratarían de calmarlo diciéndole que no había nada de que preocuparse y tal vez eso era cierto, entonces ¿Por qué se encontraba solo en un momento como ese?

Lentamente se fue quedando dormido…

Se sumergió en un trance profundo en donde su mente elaboró todo un recorrido mental de su vida, lo primero que soñó fue la formación del equipo 7. El parecía estar flotando cerca de la conocida escena donde los tres gennin se presentaban ante su nuevo sensei, esa imagen pronto cambio a muchos años atrás donde él, tras ser golpeado, regresaba a casa y vio a un chico mucho más deplorable que él, ambos se miraban fijo desde la lejanía sin decir ni hacer nada, aunque ninguno lo supo entonces sus miradas transmitían todo. Lo último que vio fue la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke para impedir que se fuera de la aldea con el traidor que eliminó al tercero, Kyuubi versus el sello maldito, era prácticamente un espectador de lujo ante tales recuerdos que le estremecían el corazón. De pronto todo se volvió negro.

Reapareció en un lugar muy conocido para él, cubierto en penumbras y una humedad molesta. Raramente esta vez, aquellos pasillos que lo conducirían al mismo lugar que siempre se encontraba con varias puertas diferentes, casi reprochándose mentalmente el rubio iba abriendo cada una de ellas asombrándose de que se trataban de sus recuerdos de toda la vida, inclusive de algunos que no recordaba. Cuando llego al final del recorrido se encontraba estupefacto, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de descifrar de qué se trataba todo esto. La risa estrepitosa del demonio se escuchó con un horripilante eco por todo el lugar y eso mismo lo sacó de sus divagaciones.

-Kyuubi… -susurró

-Vaya mocoso, te vez deplorable, e incluso sorprendido de verme acá. Idiota.

-No molestes maldito zorro. ¿Por qué me has traído hasta acá?

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa, tú eres el que viene a molestarme cada vez que necesitas de mi servicio.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que débiles son los humanos –se quejó con un gruñido –ni siquiera te das cuenta de que has llegado por tus propios medios.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La muerte de aquella mujer ha comenzado a hacerte dudar, ¿o me equivoco? –Sonrió con desdén –quizás sea el momento perfecto para que saques este maldito sello y todo se terminé de una vez

-No soy estúpido, jamás haría tal cosa. Gracias a mi padre no lograste escapar esa vez y ahora cuidaré el sello con mi vida.

-Mocoso insolente –se escuchó fastidiado, observó atentamente al chico que soltaba un suspiro y daba media vuelta para marcharse pero su voz se lo impidió –desconfías de ellos ¿verdad?

-No –fue la cortante respuesta del chico

-¿A no? ¿Qué es lo que deseas en este momento? –Notó como el chico cerraba sus puños con fuerza –Dime mocoso, que deseas

-Yo… -dijo dudoso

-Vamos mocoso, deseas algo y lo sabes, no lo niegues.

-Estoy confundido –finalmente respondió al inquisidor dándose media vuelta hacia el animal pero su flequillo no permitía mostrar su mirada –deseo liberarme de esta prisión.

-Libérate chico, sólo libérate.

Naruto siguió en esa posición sin mover ni un solo músculo, su pecho se encontraba oprimido hasta que una fina lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era encontrarse con ellos, verlos y decirles todo lo que nunca pudo cuando estaban junto a él, deseaba volver a ver al ser que lo trajo al mundo para preguntarle tantas cosas que llevaba acumulando por años. Luego de aquel momento donde se sintió terriblemente derrumbado por dentro, los recuerdos de maltratos por parte de Konoha se le cruzaron por la mente, el desprecio de sus pares y las traiciones que vivió toda su vida pero más específicamente la del que consideraba a su mejor amigo. Sintió dolor en su pecho, en su alma y por unos cortos segundos sintió odio, el más puro odio.

-¿Quieres destruirlos? ¿Quieres que sientan lo mismo que has sentido tú todos estos años? –Sonrió macabramente –Yo puedo ayudarte

-Yo… -su voz denotaba duda

-Vamos, sabes que sólo debes hacer una simple cosa y me encargaré de todo. ¿No quieres ser libre?

-Yo… -su voluntad comenzaba a quebrarse y eso lo notó el zorro

-¿Por culpa de quién crees que tus seres queridos murieron? –Observó al rubio tensarse –Así es Naruto, sabes la respuesta.

-¿Konoha?

-Así es, ellos murieron por la aldea y el único afectado de todo has sido tú, nadie más que tú mocoso

-Eso… eso es… –su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-Te ayudaré si así lo deseas, ¡te ayudaré a convertir esta maldita aldea en cenizas!

-No

Fue la simple palabra que salió de los labios del rubio pero tenía tanta determinación que por primera vez el gran demonio frente a él no supo responderle. Aún podía notar en la mirada del menor dolor, tristeza e ira pero también bastante determinación. Odiaba admitir que ese humano frente a él no era como otros, no era predecible para nada y eso lo hacía sentir molesto. Los orbes azules del último Namikaze se encontraban fijamente sobre él esperando anhelantes una respuesta de su parte, definitivamente si no fuera su carcelero se divertiría mucho jugando con su pequeña alma. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y ante esto vio al rubio sobresaltarse, lo cual era evidente al ver sonreír macabramente al demonio más poderoso y protector del fuego.

-¿No? –dijo más divertido que molesto al humano frente a él

-No destruiré la razón por la cual Jiraiya, Tsunade y mi padre dieron su vida. No me importa que en la aldea habiten personas que no merecen existir, no soy yo quién hará justicia, realmente no caeré tan bajo como esas escorias.

-¿Y qué hay de tus amigos?

-Amigos… -esa palabra le dolía –Daría lo que fuera por protegerlos, hasta mi vida, pero estoy seguro que ellos no harían tal cosa por mí. ¿Amigos? Ellos no son tal cosa.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora muchacho?

-No tengo una meta ni un objetivo, ni tampoco una razón para mantenerme con vida. En Konoha ya no me queda nada, lo mejor será marcharme de este horrible lugar.

-Te propongo algo muchacho….

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver frente a él al gran zorro sonriendo, pero no de esas horribles sonrisas que lo paralizaban, mas bien era una sonrisa de complicidad, definitivamente algo tramaba ¿bueno o malo? No lo podía adivinar Tenía curiosidad, no lo podía negar, por lo que escuchó detenidamente todo lo que el demonio tenía que decirle mostrando en su rostro tanto sorpresa como todas las emociones posibles solo por sus palabras. Al final no sabía que pensar realmente, la idea del demonio le pareció descabellada al principio pero entre más lo pensaba más consideraba que podía ser una buena solución a su problema. No tenía otro motivo o razón para vivir su vida por lo que finalmente terminó accediendo para bien o para mal.

Volvió en si abriendo lentamente los ojos, se encontraba en la misma incómoda posición antes de quedarse dormido. Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia su pequeña habitación, observó el despertador que se encontraba cerca de su cama y notó que eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Se despojó de sus ropas que aún tenían rastros de humedad y se colocó unas vestimentas completamente negras, sacó de su closet una mochila y en esta comenzó aguardar varias cosas personales más unos cuantos pergaminos. Su equipaje era bastante ligero ya que en su viaje no necesitaría demasiadas cosas, ante este pensamiento sonrió con tristeza. Dejó su equipaje cerca de la puerta junto con un gran pergamino, recorrió todo el departamento en el cual había pasado gran parte de su vida, estando de vuelta en su cuarto quedó frente al cuadro donde se encontraba él con el equipo 7, soltó un suspiro y dejo aquella imagen boca abajo para luego salir dejando la puerta cerrada. Luego de ponerse una gabardina grisácea colocó el gran pergamino en su espalda junto con la mochila, observó por la ventana que la lluvia comenzaba a caer nuevamente pero eso no lo detuvo para nada, salió del departamento dejando gran parte de sus recuerdos atrás. Se dirigió hacia la gran entrada de la aldea por las sombras de la calle, gracias al clima y a la hora nadie se encontraba deambulando por ahí y eso le provocó alivió. Para salir de la aldea tuvo que esperar cerca de unos 20 minutos para hallar una brecha en la vigilancia y pasar desapercibido para evitar que lo siguieran, Finalmente nadie lo había descubierto y en ese momento se encontraba mirando desde la lejanía la aldea que lo vio nacer y crecer, aquella aldea que de a poco era iluminada por el sol que lentamente comenzaba a asomarse.

-Hasta nunca Konoha, bueno o malo siempre te recordaré… -Dio media vuelta viendo hacia el horizonte con decisión -Ahora iré tras la muerte….

* * *

><p><em>Como punto de aclaración Akatsuki esta derrotado y ninguno de los "12" ha muerto. Esta historia se me ha ocurrido hace algun tiempo y por ciertos problemas no lo había podido subir pero espero que les haya atraído. Acepto cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja y preguntas.<em>

_Nos leemos a la proxima..._


	2. Vida nueva, Tras 8 años

_Este proyecto lo tengo hace bastante, también tiene bastante historias y anécdotas tras de sí ya que francamente ha sido una odisea escribirlo ya que parece estar bajo alguna maldición por el simple de echo de ser la tercera versión. No me quejo, al contrario, me siento feliz de al fin poder subirlo._

"_Tras varios momentos de dolor en la vida nos refugiamos en lo más profundo de nosotros mismos. Al regresar a la realidad vemos todo con otros ojos y a veces lo obtenido por la experiencias parece cegarnos."_

_**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia en netamente mía._

_Disfruten_

**Capítulo I**

Retorno: Vida nueva, Tras 8 años

Es sabido por muchos que los años no pasan en vano, el tiempo puede ayudar a dejar en el olvido el dolor, puede enseñarnos a crecer y madurar, puede curar heridas pero definitivamente no puede borrar cicatrices. El dolor de aquellos que se han quedando en el pasado aún permanecían en el recuerdo de muchos y ese mismo recuerdo se hacía cada vez más fuerte en esas fechas.

Pronto se celebraría un aniversario, un aniversario de muerte y dolor pero un aniversario al fin y al cabo. Aquel día prometía ser tranquilo, los habitantes pertenecientes a la más poderosa nación ya habían comenzado su día en sus respectivos trabajos o negocios, se podía divisar uno que otro niño corriendo apurado hacia la escuela o la academia y algún ninja caminando tranquilamente hacia la torre del Hokage o hacia la salida de tan poderosa villa.

De a poco aquel lugar se iba llenando y ahora doce ninjas de la misma generación se encontraban en la gran oficina principal del Kage de la Hoja, algunos de ellos tenían un semblante de preocupación en sus rostros y la gran mayoría se encontraban hablando sobre aquel extraño acontecimiento exceptuando de unos pocos que se encontraban serios y en absoluto silencio. ¿La razón por que se hallaban ahí? Sencillo; la misma extraña nota que cada uno había recibido citándolos en la oficina del Hokage a esa hora, esto había provocado el desconcierto de todos y en ese preciso momento se encontraban discutiendo al mismo tiempo formando un terrible caos dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

– ¡Ya basta! –Gritó de pronto el Hokage obteniendo así inmediatamente la atención de los presentes y con ello lograr un silencio sepulcral –hablar todos a la vez no solucionará nada, cálmense por favor, ya no son gennins

–Usted comprenderá, Hokage-sama, que esta situación es bastante extraña y usted debería encontrarse un poco más preocupado.

–Si estoy preocupado –su sereno rostro no se inmutó para nada y eso fue lo que molestó a todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar sin excepción –por alguna razón estan aquí los mejores ninjas de la hoja –su último comentario calmó un poco los ánimos.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora?

–Analicen la situación, busquen cual es la pregunta que realmente deberían hacerse

– ¿La verdadera pregunta? –murmuraron algunos pensativos, voltearon hacia la persona con el coeficiente mas alto de aquella aldea.

–Por que siempre terminan mirándome a mí, que problemático –suspiró aburrido –es la preguntas más obvia y lógica del mundo, hasta el más idiota del mundo la haría. –Los que habían captado solo sentían con la cabeza pero aún habían algunos que lo miraban expectantes de una respuesta – Bien, quién es la persona que nos reunió y cuál fue su motivo, esa es la pregunta –las miradas de vergüenza se hicieron presente sin demora.

–Eso es muy fácil.

Una figura vestida con una larga gabardina negra y una capucha cubriendo su cabeza apareció de la nada sorprendiéndolos a todos, se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana que daba una magnifica vista de toda la aldea muy cerca de su lider. Esto sorprendió a todos porque no se habían percatado de su presencia y por ello se vieron obligados a tomar posición defensiva para proteger a su líder. Todos se fijaron que se encontraba realmente cerca del Hokage pero no hacía ningun tipo de movimiento ofensivo o que les indicara peligro, solo se encontraba mirándolos fijamente a cada uno de ellos. Se asombraron aun más al escuchar de repente una suave pero embriagadora risa escaparse entre lo poco que se podía apreciar de su rostro, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando aquel extraño se encontraba en un simple pestañeo detrás de su Kage con una extraña daga en su cuello amenazando su vida.

– ¿Crees que fue muy inteligente de tu parte atacar a Hokage-sama teniendo presente a tantos ninjas? -fue el comentario que se escapó del ex estudiante del mismo Kage

Todos apoyaron el comentario de su compañero, pero aquella confianza que habían ganado tras eso último se desmoronó al escuchar aquella risa que los desconcertó nuevamente ya que parecía disfrutar de cada desconcierto que provocaba en ellos.

–Que ingenuos son –volvió a reír como si se tratara de la mejor broma del mundo –si quisiera acabar con la vida de su _preciado_ líder ya lo hubiera hecho.

Lentamente retiró la daga del cuello del Hokage y la guardó en el interior de su gabardina como si nada. Avanzó lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los 12 quienes aún se encontraban a la defensiva y preparados para contestar cualquier ataque ya que no habían bajado la guardia ni un instante.

–Oh vamos, que forma es esa de tratar a sus invitados –despreocupadamente se sentó sobre el escritorio mirando fijamente a cada uno de ellos –piensen, si tuviera intención alguna de atacarlos ¿no lo habría hecho ya?

–Quizás estas esperando a que bajemos la guardia para atacarnos.

–Cierto, eso también es bastante posible –todos se sorprendieron al oír su respuesta y luego comenzar a reír –creo que mi reciente acción no fue la más adecuada que digamos.

– ¿Estas demente? –Se alteró una pelirosa ante la situación -¡¿Y quién mierda eres tú?

–Ese tipo de reacción no es encantador en una mujer, además oír groserías de una belleza mata toda buena expectativa –suspiró como si fuera una gran reflexión lo recién dicho.

–Dime –interrumpió esta vez el Uchiha un poco molesto –quién te crees tú para venir a actuar con prepotencia.

–Prepotencia: significa poder superior al de otros. Eres el menos indicado para decirme que actúo con prepotencia –el tono de su voz se torno seria y fría, esto provocó en los más hábiles un escalofrío. Finalmente su voz volvía a ser alegre y despreocupada – Además si soy más poderoso que ustedes

-¿Tú fuiste quién envió aquellas notas usando el nombre de Lord Hokage? –irrumpió aquel mal ambiente que se había formado el ya no tranquilo Nara

–Si y no –vio la cara de duda en todos y soltó una corta risa que fue callada por un exigente explícate del Uchiha –yo he enviado aquella nota a cada uno de ustedes pero fíjense bien en lo que dice

"Se solicita su presencia en la oficina de Lord Hokage

A las diez en punto de la mañana.

Se solicita puntualidad"

– ¿Ven? Jamás he utilizado el nombre de nadie –explicó sereno.

La actitud de aquel sujeto, a parte de incomodarles, los confundía enormemente ya que no emitía ninguna sensación de maldad, amenaza o peligro alguno. No sentían aquella alarma de alerta que siempre provocaba tener un enemigo o amenaza cerca, muchos se extrañaban por solo el hecho de que parecía no tener malas intenciones a pesar de su apariencia y sus acciones de cuestionable veracidad. A ese punto algunos ya dudaban de cómo responder ante el intruso y miles de cuestionamientos se formaban en su cabeza pero no eran capaces de aflorar en sus bocas. Finalmente alguien se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había prolongado más de lo necesario.

– ¿Quién eres tú y por qué nos has reunido a todos? –preguntó Sai, quien se encontraba al margen de todo desde hace bastante tiempo.

–Que mal educado he sido, lo siento –lentamente retiró su capucha hacia atrás para dejar su cabeza a la vista, una larga cabellera rubia cayó en su espalda, sus ojos color zafiro miraron a todos los presentes, su parecido con _él _era extraordinario, pero…

–Me da gusto volver a verlos a todos –dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

– ¿Y tú quién eres?... –preguntó una voz dudosa

–Como que quien soy –respondió entre molesto y ofendido -¿acaso no me reconocen?

–Tú eres… -interrumpió una suave voz –Naruto-kun

–Hinata, no me esperaba menos de ti –le dedicó una bella sonrisa que era diferente a la anterior, un poco más verdadera –sinceramente no esperaba que mis "amigos" no fueran capaz de reconocerme –la forma en que había enfatizado esa palabra les provocó una extraña sensación.

–Es imposible que tú seas el Naruto que conocemos, eres totalmente diferente. –argumentó receloso Lee quién se notaba dolido por tal ultraje.

– ¿Diferente? –no pudo evitarlo y se rió de aquel comentario

–Naruto desapareció hace años, lo buscamos por tierra, mar y cielo –susurró Sakura -¡y ahora apareces tú diciendo que eres él, pero actúas totalmente diferente! No somos idiotas. Y además… te falta algo

– ¿Faltarme algo? –Comenzó a tantearse completamente provocando que a todos le saliera una gotita en la cabeza –no me imagino que será –comenzó a reír nuevamente.

–Por lo idiota podría ser él –susurró Kiba para los que estaban cerca de él.

–Tú no tienes las marcas características de Naruto en las mejillas, así que tú disfraz es completamente inútil –mencionó el Uchiha

– ¿Marcas?-eso no se lo esperaba realmente, comenzó a buscar dentro de su gabardina hasta que de esta sacó un pequeño espejo y se miró detenidamente tocando su rostro –Wow, es verdad, ya no están. Ahora que lo pienso hubo un tiempo en que ellos me miraban raro, de hecho fue justo cuando…

–Tienes alguna prueba para demostrarnos que eres quien dices ser, cualquier cosa que lo demuestre -sugirió serio el Nara quién ya tenía un presentimiento que lo hacia dudar.

– ¡Esa es una excelente idea!

Le dio al moreno una sonrisa que parecía ser de real felicidad. Comenzó a buscar en el interior de la negra gabardina que lo cubría por completo, pero sin dejar ver sus vestimentas. Su rostro mostraba un poco de exasperación frente al hecho de que al parecer no podía encontrar lo que buscaba, con fastidio comenzó a sacar varias cosas para luego dejarlas tiradas en el suelo, entre ellas varios sobres de diferentes proporciones y dos pergaminos bastante extraños uno de color rojo y el otro negro, unas esferas de diversos tamaños y colores, unas cuantas dagas de extraña forma. Todo eso a los demás los intrigó ya que eran objetos algo inusuales pero lo que sacó a continuación los dejo sin habla. En el suelo se hallaba un gracioso monedero en forma de rana, una banda de la aldea rasgada a la mitad y un Icha Icha de tapa morada.

– ¡Lo encontré! –Exclamó emocionado y extendiéndoles un colgante con una reluciente piedra entre verde y celeste –esto prueba que yo soy yo

– ¿Y eso que es? –logró formular la rubia aunque ella ya sabía que ese chico era quién decía ser.

– ¿Cómo que qué es? –Suspiró al parecer ofendido –esto –señaló el colgante con orgullo –es lo que probará mi identidad.

–Ese… ese es el colgante de la quinta –balbució Sakura y captó toda la atención de la oficina -Naruto se lo ganó a Tsunade cuando él tenía sólo12 años.

–Entonces eso quiere decir…

–Si, sí, soy Naruto –realmente se estaba molestando – ¿Por qué rayos nadie hace caso a lo que digo?

El parecía estar más que fastidiado ya que odiaba que no le prestaran atención a lo que decía y/o hacía. Notó que en los rostros de sus ex compañeros había muestras de felicidad y emoción pero eso no le afectaba en nada aunque no lo demostrara, se encontraba mirándolos fijo con una sonrisa grabada en su cara pero una sonrisa que significaba todo y nada a la vez. Se fijo en que tanto Ino como Sakura tenían los ojos humedecidos y esta ultima se le lanzó de improviso a sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en su pecho llorando pero este ni se inmuto ante tal contacto, ni si quiera le devolvió el abrazo que le daba la chica tan fervientemente. Esperó hasta que se calmara un poco para decirle tajante que lo soltara y esta no tuvo mas remedio mas que hacerle caso, ya que hasta ella se sorprendía de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos de esa forma.

–Bien, ahora…

No pudo continuar hablando ya que esta vez fue interrumpido por todos, lo agobiaron con cientos de preguntas que apenas entendía pero que en el fondo sabía de qué se trataban. Si no eran preguntas eran reclamos por lo que había hecho en el pasado, por desaparecer de un día para otro. Todos hablaban a la vez, exceptuando tal vez a Sai, Shino, Sasuke y Neji, realmente eso le estaba molestando pero no podía hacer nada.

–Cálmense, responderé a todas sus dudas pero no es el momento.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Desapareciste hace años, jamás supimos nada de ti y ahora reapareces como si nada…

–Tenemos derecho a saber, eres nuestro amigo –se exaltó el Inuzoka

–Para su tranquilidad, –comenzó a decir sin alterarse por la reacción de sus compañeros –…he regresado para resolver unos asuntos, y además –continúo de inmediato al ver que iba a ser nuevamente interrumpido –los he citado a todos ustedes por que les tengo algunos recados.

–Espera un momento -esta vez fue Neji quién interrumpió -si solo vienes a resolver unos asuntos a Konoha eso significa que… ¿no te quedarás?

–Sigues siendo igual de perceptivo querido Neji

– ¡Pero no puedes irte si acabas de llegar! –exclamó alterado el pupilo favorito de Gai, quién se rehusaba a la idea de perder a su antiguo compañero una vez más.

–Lee, tengo varios asuntos pendientes en la aldea, uno de ellos es saldar una que otra cuenta pendiente –al decir esto miro a Neji con una sonrisa –lo otro más importante es algo que tengo que plantearle al Hokage…

–Bueno, aquí estoy –dijo el olvidado líder.

–Que hay, Kakashi –el rubio lo saludó como si nada dirigiéndole una rápida mirada pero luego volvió a mirarlo sorprendido – ¡¿Kakashi?

El olvidado hombre se sintió ofendido de que su antiguo alumno no se percatara de su presencia tras casi degollarlo y más de que lo haya ignorado pero quedó verdaderamente anonadado cuando este puso cara de sorpresa y cayó al suelo por la misma. Todos le quedaron viendo mientras que el rubio en el suelo comenzaba a reírse mientras se sujetaba el estomago, aquella risa era contagiosa pero aguantaron la risa al no entender que le sucedía. Mientras se trataba de calmar pudo lograr sentarse en el suelo pero su risa aún no cesaba por completo, nadie decía ni hacía nada y solo se mantenían observando cada acción que realizaba el ojiazul. Cuando por fin logró ponerse de pie lo único que lograron ver fue un flash de luz sobre el peliplateado, y por fin el rubio dijo algo mientras limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo.

–Esta foto es para el recuerdo, no creerán esto de ninguna manera –dijo para sí

–Hey…

–No puedo creer que tú seas el Hokage, no entiendo como pudo pasar –nuevamente se sentó sobre el escritorio mirando hacia sus ex compañeros – ¿tan mal esta Konoha?

–No digas eso, se que parece increíble pero Kakashi era la mejor opción –mencionó Shino sorprendiendo a todos ya que nunca había sido tan hablador. Además era cierto que para los aldeanos Kakashi era el indicado pero todos los ninjas que lo conocían se sorprendieron tal como lo acababa de hacer el rubio

–Ya que, quizás esto facilite las cosas –mencionó nuevamente para sí –Bien, ahora les entregaré ciertas… cosas que me han sido encargadas y así aprovechamos para enterarme que ha sido de ustedes.

–Bien, pero tu también deberás contarnos que ha sido de ti.

– ¿No les dije que si lo haría, Sakura? ¿Qué acaso nadie me oye?

Que lo ignorasen siempre fue uno de sus molestias pero ahora que no hicieran caso de lo que decía era lo que más le fastidiaba. Sin aceptar ni otra palabra proveniente de ellos sacó todos los sobres que habían visto anteriormente junto con los pergaminos y luego los dejó a su lado, antes de que comenzaran a hablar de nuevo los calló con una seria mirada, tomó los dos pergaminos que se parecían y dirigió su vista hacía Sasuke, pero pareció retractarse al buscar nuevamente en su gabardina y sacar un libro de tapa morada. Dirigió una mirada a todos y luego volteó hacia el peliblanco.

–Lo que tengo aquí –movió el libro entre sus manos –es algo muy preciado

– ¿Muy preciado? –repitió este entrecortadamente mientras sus ojos se posaban en el objeto que sostenía el rubio. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido

–Si, _muy _preciado –hizo una larga pausa en la cual disfrutó ver el rostro impaciente de su ex maestro más las miradas curiosas de sus ex compañeros. –esto es…

–No me digas que se trata de… –ya no aguantaba más la presión.

–La última edición de lujo del Icha Icha Paradise, con solo tres ejemplares creados y de un valor inigualable.

–No puedo creerlo –se había levantado de su cómodo asiento sin quitar la vista del preciado libro y alzando su mano para alcanzarlo pero el rubio se lo impedía –Naruto, tú…

– ¿Lo quieres Kakashi? –Observó divertido como el peliplateado asentía rápidamente con la cabeza – ¿De verdad? Entonces… ve por él.

El chico había estado agitando el libro para que el mayor no lo alcanzase y al decir esto último lo había lanzado con mucha fuerza a través de la ventada con lo cuál todos quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Acaso creía que el Hokage se rebajaría a actuar como un perro cualquiera? Todos pesaban lo mismo por lo que no pudieron evitar quedar en shock al ver saltar a Kakashi por la ventana y desaparecer en la misma dirección que el dichoso libro. Cuando el rubio volteó nuevamente a ellos sus miradas estaban entre reproches por lo que había echo, incredulidad absoluta y diversión ya que definitivamente no se esperaban eso.

– ¿Qué? Así no nos molestará por un buen rato –ya recobrada la compostura dirigió nuevamente su vista a Sasuke –acércate –ordenó el rubio pero solo recibió una mirada desafiante del azabache por lo que Naruto sólo atinó a rodar los ojos cansado de tal mediocre actitud y se dirigió hacia él para entregarle ambos pergaminos y susurrarle al oído –Te recomiendo que abras primero el rojo

– ¿Qué es…?

–Bien, para que sepan cada de estas cartas, pergaminos en su caso, solo podrán ver su contenido cuando estén solos, y en el caso de Sasuke bien alejado de la aldea, responderé a sus preguntas luego de que las hallan leído.

–Y si no cumplimos con eso –mencionó el Nara observando los pergaminos del Uchiha.

–No podrán abrirlos si no cumplen con ellos, tienen un sello especial. –Fue lo que dijo antes de volver a su improvisado asiento –continúo, Ino, Chouji, Shika. –al llamarlos los tres se acercaron y a cada uno les entregó un sobre más un cuarto que era un poco más grande que el resto.

–Esto debe ser una broma.

–Claro que no, Ino. El sobre más grande es para los tres, deben leerlo juntos –miró complacido la cara de sus compañeros –Ahora por que no me cuentan mejor como han estado.

–Bueno, –comenzó diciendo Chouji –ahora soy maestro en la academia –mencionó algo avergonzado.

–Genial, eso es asombroso Chou. Tienes una enorme labor en tus manos y claramente no dudo que eres un gran maestro.

–Gracias, Naruto –No podía negar que se sentía bien al ser elogiado

– ¿Y que hay de ustedes? Supongo que Ino se ha concentrado en las técnicas de su clan

–Si, pero aparte me he centrado en ser medico ninja. Y además paso algún tiempo en la florería también.

–Es lo tuyo…

–Sigo siendo el estratega de la aldea y pronto tomaré el lugar de mi padre como jefe del clan Nara –se adelantó a decirle el estratega para evitarse la molesta de sentirse interrogado.

–No me sorprende ¿y como está Temari? –ante esto algunos se rieron más el Nara dio media vuelta ocultando su rubor. –Ok, Hinata serías tan amable…

–Esto… esto… -balbució la chica al leer el sobre que decía _"Hime"_

–No te preocupes, nosotros pronto hablaremos –susurró cerca de su oído para luego guiñarle un ojo –Ahora quién me dice como el bastardo Uchiha volvió a la aldea

Todos se quedaron en silencio, podría ser por la mirada sin vida que tenía en ese momento o el tono de voz tan gélido proveniente del rubio al decir lo último lo que los dejó realmente sin palabras. A pesar de que aún mantenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro todo el mundo pudo sentir como el ambiente había cambiado de un momento para otro. Sus ojos eran prácticamente dos glaseares que observaban a un punto vacío, ya que seguramente si se posaban en cualquiera de ellos lo más probable es que terminarían congelados hasta la eternidad, metafóricamente hablando. Realmente no supieron cuanto tiempo habían estado sin responder hasta que nuevamente el rubio había pronunciado algo

– ¿Y bien? ¿Nadie?

–Yo… -La heredera del clan Hyuuga dio un paso al frente mirando casi desafiantemente al rubio, insinuando de que no se veía afectada como sus compañeros. Estos la seguían con la mirada –Yo te contaré de la llegada de Sasuke

–Me alegro de que al menos alguien tenga cojones aquí –ese comentario les había dolido, ni si quiera el último de los Uchiha reaccionaba -…sin ofender claro está.

–Luego de la muerte de Tsunade-sama, cuando desapareciste, Danzou se apoderó del poder de la aldea y rigió una tiranía por… un buen tiempo –notó que las miradas de todos se ensombrecieron –como sea, luego de que pasaran muchas cosas, y varias traiciones facilitaran la misión de Danzou, Sasuke apareció. Nos contó la verdad de este y del consejo y aceptamos a ayudarle para que se encontrara con ese bastardo y lo eliminara de una vez. Tras el triunfo de Sasuke la villa lo consideró un héroe y tras el nombramiento de Kakashi como el nuevo Hokage se decidió que podía regresar a la aldea, servir como ninja y restaurar su clan.

–No me sorprende tratándose de Kakashi –su voz parecía veneno pero nuevamente cambió a un tono más "neutral" –Gracias Hinata –le sonrió nuevamente a la chica para soltar pensativamente un comentario –aunque me sorprende que todo haya pasado en un par de años

– ¿Un par de años? –Su vista se dirigió a la pelirosa que le miraba sorprendida –Naruto, desde tu desaparición y el funeral de mi sensei han pasado más de 8 años

– ¿8 años? Debe ser una broma –bufó divertido – ¿Cómo podría haber pasado tanto tiempo si…? Es verdad….

Su seriedad era impresionante, todos estaban expectantes de lo que diría ya que muchos se preguntaban que había causado que el rubio no se hubiera dado cuenta que habían pasado más años de lo que él mismo creía. Parecía estar meditando algo importante, lo vieron suspirar pesadamente.

–Acabo de perder una apuesta –Eso si que descolocó a todos pero no mencionaron ni una sola palabra, se levantó de su improvisado asiento y se dirigió a todos –quiero pedirles que me dejen con el antiguo equipo siete

–Pero Naruto…–-vio la incertidumbre en algunos.

–No se preocupen, les prometo que nos veremos después

Ante esas palabras no pudieron reclamar más pero aún así el hecho de retirarse así como así no les parecía tan fácil. El temor de que esa fuera la última vez que pudieran verlo les provocaba un leve vacío, el miedo de que nuevamente desapareciera de sus vidas como si nada. Lentamente y aún con reproche en sus miradas se fueron retirando uno por uno sin antes darle al rubio una mirada o una sonrisa que este respondía sólo con un gesto que parecía de agradecimiento. Algo hizo detenerse a los últimos que se marchaban.

–Sai, quédate –casi fue una orden que el pelinegro acató de inmediato, los demás se marcharon y el pelinegro se quedó ajeno a un lado de la puerta, apoyado ligeramente sobre la pared. –Bien, es hora de que aclaremos unos asuntos.

–Dijiste que venías a tratar unos asuntos con el Hokage –el rubio no lo miraba y eso en el fondo le molestó pero no lo demostró para nada – ¿Y bien?

–Cállate Uchiha –desde que sus demás compañeros se habían marchado su actitud se volvió más seria y fría –Lo primero es lo primero –Se volteó hacia Kakashi que se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana con su reciente tesoro adquirido – ¿No es hora de que le digas la verdad a tus alumnos, Hatake?

– ¿De que verdad hablas? –preguntó con temor bien disimulado el mayor de aquella oficina ya que sospechaba mas o menos a que se refería.

–-Veo que no harás las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad? –Nuevamente se dirigió hacia Sakura y Sasuke – ¿alguna vez se han preguntado porque fuimos el primer equipo gennin que Kakashi entrenó?

–Bueno, nosotros pasamos la prueba ¿no? –mencionó la chica como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

– ¿Y tú crees que el gran ninja copia habría aceptado entrenar a una estúpida niña sin talento y a un engreído vengador por ninguna razón?

–No me digas que crees en la estúpida idea de que fue por ti, –mencionó el último Uchiha con sorna –que egocéntrico, jamás fuiste el mejor de nuestro equipo

– ¿Vas a intervenir o continúo? –esa pregunta iba dirigida hacia el mayor

–Naruto… tú, será mejor que hablemos en privado

–No –Naruto y Sasuke hablaron al mismo tiempo lo que provocó que sus miradas chocaran

–Yo quiero saber lo que este idiota tiene que decir –la mirada desafiante que le dirigió al rubio fue correspondida por otra sin emoción.

– ¿Ves? No me quites la diversión Kakashi, mi _padre_ estaría muy desilusionado contigo –solo una persona entendió sus palabras –Al parecer su maestro no tiene los cojones para decirles la verdad a la cara

– ¿A que verdad te refieres? –Esta vez fue la chica quien recibió la fría mirada del ojiazul

–Ya lo dije –parecía aburrido de tener que repetir sus palabras –la razón por la cual aceptó entrenar al equipo 7. Lo gracioso es que nunca se imaginarían la respuesta.

–Si te refieres a que nos entrenó por que tú eras el portador del Kyuubi no tiene sentido, podría haberte entrenado por su cuenta, solamente a ti.

–Esa maldita bola de pelos no tiene nada que ver. –casi parecía tener un tic en el ojo debido al enfado. –Lo hizo por su maestro

– ¿Su maestro? Te refieres a… ¿el rayo amarillo de Konoha?

–Vaya, veo que no te haz vuelto tan estúpida como creía

–Explícate

Al parecer el último comentario no sólo había lastimado a la chica, el ultimo de descendiente del linaje maldito lo veía con furia y casi sentía que activaría su sharingan para atacarlo pero obviamente no lo haría aunque eso si que sería realmente divertido. Sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sólo ese pequeño detalle hizo que del último Uchiha sintiera ganas de matarlo, aunque solo él lo pudo haber sentido. Aún sonriente y observando a sus ex compañeros llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca y lentamente se amarró su larga cabellera dorada en una coleta baja dejándolos rebeldes cabellos cortos superiores sueltos, de frente solo pareciera que tuviera el cabello sobre los hombros y no tan largo como realmente lo tenía. Los ojos de Sai al verlo eran de sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

–Bien, ¿a quién me parezco?

A la pelirosa y al azabache les costó un poco más de tiempo darse cuenta pero cuando lo hicieron dirigiendo su vista hacia los cuadros donde yacían las imágenes de todos los pasados Kages de la Hoja, sus miradas se posaron del cuarto cuadro hacia Naruto luego nuevamente al cuadro y finalmente hacia su maestro que mantenía la cabeza gacha sin querer dar la cara.

–O sea, tú eres… ¿el hijo de Yondaime? –Susurró sorprendida la alumna de Tsunade

–Como es eso posible. –se dijo más para si Sasuke

–Bueno, mi padre conoció a mi madre, él la persiguió hasta que logró que se casara con él, consumaron su matrimonio y pasaron muchas noches felices hasta que fui concebido.

–Idiota, no me refería a eso -exclamó con un imperceptible sonrojo en su rostro –Kakashi, por que nunca dijiste quién era realmente Naruto

–Ésta prohibido siquiera mencionarlo –la voz del rubio era extraña pero no denotaba odio –es una ley que impuso el tercero

– ¡Pero aún así no debieron ocultar quién era tu familia! –el enfado del Uchiha sorprendió un poco al rubio pero una pregunta no le permitió seguir reflexionando al respecto.

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste? –fue lo único que atinó a decir el peliplateado

–Eso no tiene importancia…

–Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que dijo? –La voz de Sakura sonó dolida – ¿decidió entrenarnos sólo por que Naruto estaba en el equipo?

–En parte –tuvo la mala decisión de mirarla a los ojos –sino hubieran pasado la prueba jamás habrían sido mis estudiantes.

Se formó un incómodo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. El rubio se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos cerrados, se veía como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo importante mientras Sasuke y Sakura solo atinaban a mirar fijamente a Kakashi en busca de alguna respuesta que jamás vendría. Sai por su lado se encontraba en silencio, observando aquella escena como si de una película se tratara, finalmente su mirada se posó en aquel rubio que se encontraba ajeno a los otros tres que buscaban en silencio excusas y respuestas, cuando el rubio posó sus ojos sobre él sintió algo muy extraño en su ser, algo inexplicable. A pesar de los años jamás pudo controlar o mejor dicho manejar sus emociones a pesar de que muchos decían que había mejorado bastante. Naruto seguía mirándolo y él solo atinaba a sostenerle la mirada, el rubio le sonrió y dio media vuelta hacia el Hokage.

–Bien, sabido eso entremos en lo importante.

– ¿A que te refieres con eso Naruto?

– ¿No es lógico? –Miró al peliplateado con incredulidad –Quiero lo que me corresponde

–Quieres que… ¿la aldea sepa quién eres en realidad?

– ¿Qué mierda Kakashi…? ¿Crees que habría vuelto por semejante estupidez?

–Entonces no tengo la menor idea a lo que te refieres

–No te hagas el idiota… –hizo un leve silencio –bien, tal vez lo eres.

–No tienes por qué hablarle así Naruto –le reprocho la chica

– ¿Me lo dice la reina trato-bien-a-todos? –Dijo con burla -No molestes

–Dime entonces qué es lo que deseas

–Lo quiero todo, todo lo que me pertenece por ley. Quiero lo que debió ser mío desde mi nacimiento y que me fue arrebatado como si nada por los altos rangos y el maldito consejo. Tú eres el Hokage, tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Deseo que el linaje Namikaze salga a la luz con todos los bienes correspondientes y que el legendario Clan Uzumaki sea reconocido

–Naruto… eso, eso es imposible…

–Escúchame bien, Kakashi –su voz denotaba el más puro odio, se había acercado tanto al peliplateado que los otros tres sólo podían verle la espalda. Su cuerpo emanaba una energía tan oscura que superaba por creces al del mismísimo Kyuubi, inconcientemente tanto Sasuke como Sakura retrocedieron unos pasos pero aquella sensación iba aumentando en toda la habitación. –Si no me das lo que me pertenece te juro que soy capaz de llevarme al mismísimo infierno a cada uno de los malditos habitantes de la aldea, pero antes provocaré una destrucción mil veces más grande que la del Kyuubi y tú serás al que despelleje vivo delante de todos tus preciados ninjas hasta que pueda acabar con su miserable existencia, uno por uno…. ¿Entendido?

Esa definitivamente no parecía ser una simple amenaza, la voz que utilizaba el rubio se había vuelto más ronca y casi sin humanidad. Sus ojos se habían oscurecidos completamente hasta parecer casi negros pero sus pupilas no habían cambiado como le sucedía con el zorro pero al parecer solo el mayor se había percatado de eso. Kakashi no podía mover ni un músculo, el miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento lo había paralizado por completo y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo, su vista seguía clavada en el rostro del que fue su alumno y realmente no veía rastro de aquel hiperactivo niño. Aquella energía que emanaba se tornaba cada vez más oscura, la sed de sangre era más que obvia y no dudaba en ese momento de que aquel chico no cumpliera con su amenaza, no atinaba a nada más que mirar el rostro moreno que en ese momento le recordaba a su maestro.

– ¿Entendido? –volvió a repetir pero simplemente no era una voz netamente humana

–Si… -aunque había recuperado un poco más la compostura no pudo evitar un temblor traicionero en su voz pero ante su respuesta el chico había sonreído y toda mala energía desapareció al instante, aliviando a todos los presentes.

–Bien –la sonrisa volvía al rostro del rubio mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta donde Sai aún le miraba con el mismo rostro –Volveré pronto para saber como vas y que no se te haya olvidado mi _promesa. _Vamos Sai.

Pasó de largo a los estaticos presentes para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la oficina donde lo esperaba el pálido pelinegro mudo pero sin la misma reacción que los otros por lo que le sonrió antes de cruzar el umbral siendo seguido por este. Los shinobis solo reaccionaron nuevamente al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras de si, al sentir aquel ruido voltearon hacia la entrada para cerciorarse de que ambos chicos habían abandonado la oficina. El silencio reinó en aquel lugar, nadie sabía qué decir al respecto pero el que se encontraba en una posición bastante incómoda era el mismísimo Hokage ya que ambos estudiantes tenían sus miradas sobre él. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír con su único ojo visible.

–Tienes mucho que explicarnos, Kakashi. –exigió el pelinegro, esa charla sería larga.

Por otro lado, entre las concurridas calles de la aldea, se encontraba Sai caminando lentamente tras aquel sujeto que para todos era más un extraño que conocido. El chico pálido siempre había sido un buen observador pero esta vez dudaba en si confiar en aquel chico que solía ser su compañero e inclusive dudaba en como tratarlo. El rubio a penas habían abandonado la torre se había vuelto a colocar la capucha de su gabardina, se veía mucho más llamativo que sin ella pero raramente al parecer nadie lograba percatarse de su presencia ya que de lo contrario era seguro que más de una mirada se posaría en él, pero nada ocurría. Nunca fue un chico de muchas palabras, el silencio nunca lo incómodo pero siempre solía salir con una que otra estupidez siendo golpeado por su violenta compañera. Esta vez no tenía nada que decir ni siquiera por los viejos tiempos junto al rubio donde solía provocarle con un insulto, cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado al corazón del bosque el rubio ya le miraba fijamente.

–Por lo que noté aún tienes ciertos problemas

Las palabras del rubio hicieron eco en el pelinegro pero finalmente logró asentir lentamente a lo que el último Uzumaki solo atinó a sonreírle. De entre las telas negras que lo cubrían extendió lentamente su brazo derecho hacia Sai quien solo miraba expectante de lo que haría a continuación, su semblante era serio y sus ojos realmente no expresaban nada, más el rubio lo veía divertido ya que definitivamente el pelinegro no reaccionaba como lo tenía previsto. La mano del rubio estaba a menos de un par de centímetros, un vendaje gris cubría en gran parte su palma exceptuando la punta de los dedos. La lentitud con la cual el rubio se acercaba al rostro pálido del chico parecía prevista con maldad, en busca de algo que al parecer no se presentaba. Sai no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el tacto de las yemas de los dedos del rubio en su frente pero en ningun momento quitó la vista de los azules ojos que lo aprisionaban en ese momento

– ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó con perspicacia

–No –fue una respuesta instantánea y seca

–Muy bien, esto dolerá…

Luego de que pronunciara lo último un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el bosque ahuyentando criaturas por los alrededores y luego un silencio absoluto había envuelto el lugar…

_Su opinión es importante._

_En el prologo, que subí pobremente pero pienso editar, quería dar enfoqué a la frustración que sentía Naruto. Ahora la idea es introducirlos a su mundo. Todo gira alrededor del rubio aunque puede haber unos cambios. Algunos se preguntaran, y ya se manifestó este hecho, si emparejaré a Naruto con alguien pero francamente aún no lo sé, depende más que nada de ustedes pero no esperen nada de romanticismo en los primeros capítulos._

_Si hay algún detalle erróneo en ese capitulo pido disculpas y prometo que trataré de mejorar la redacción aunque es difícil debido a estar en un computador ajeno. _

_Acerca de los capítulos, trataré de subirlos cada dos semanas pero si pasa más tiempo solo les pido paciencia. Es una historia larga y que corrijo muy seguidamente ya que no me conformo con nada. _

_Nos leemos pronto…_

_Su opinión es importante._


	3. Vida Nueva, Promesas

_La respuesta del primer capitulo me ha dejado pensativa. Este probablemente sea el último capitulo del año ya que no estoy muy segura de que pueda subir el tercero antes de Año Nuevo pero intentaré de hacer todo lo posible, de todas formas estoy viendo la posibilidad de editar lo que ya llevo escrito, sólo un poco._

_Agradezco a todos los que estan siguiendo esta maravillosa historia, mi preciada creación._

"_Nos aferramos a falsas ilusiones para vivir creyendo en algo, dándole sentido a nuestras vida, con las promesas es lo mismo…"_

_**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de su respectivo autor, esta historia de locos es mía._

_Disfruten_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Anterior:<strong>_

_Sai seguía fielmente el paso lento del chico hasta que llegaron al medio del espeso bosque, donde nada más que ellos y alguna que otra criatura se encontraba en ese lugar. El rubio le miraba atentamente y el pelinegro no logro decir ni hacer nada._

–_Por lo que noté aún tienes ciertos problemas _

_Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en el pelinegro pero logró asentir a lo que el último Uzumaki solo atinó a sonreírle. La mano del rubio se extendió hacia Sai quien poseía un semblante serio y sus ojos realmente no expresaban nada, más el rubio lo veía divertido. La mano del rubio estaba a menos de un par de centímetros, un vendaje gris cubría en gran parte su palma exceptuando la punta de los dedos. Sai no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el tacto de los dedos del rubio en su frente._

– _¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó con perspicacia _

–_No –fue una respuesta instantánea y seca_

–_Muy bien, esto dolerá…_

_o_

**Capítulo II**

Retorno: Vida nueva, Tras promesas

Las aves que yacían escondidas entre las copas de los árboles huyeron espantadas con el grito exasperado del chico. El rubio mantenía sus ojos fijos el las negras orbes de aquel hombre que se encontraba de rodillas frente a él, la cabeza alzada y con su rostro lleno de muecas de dolor. No podía evitar sonreír ni menos que su sangre comenzara a hervir pero trataba de controlarse. Su cuerpo era cubierto por un aura blanca y esta a la vez cubría al pelinegro.

Lo que sentía Sai en ese momento era inexplicable, era como si miles de emociones que jamás había sentido antes atravesaran su alma y el lo único que atinaba a hacer era observar los profundos ojos azules del rubio que extrañamente parecían aclararse cada vez más. Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si su propio corazón fuera estrujado por una extraña fuerza. El dolor había cesado pero su interior se encontraba realmente alborotado, miró directamente hacia el rubio que no quitabas sus ojos sobre él. Susurro un gracias y perdió la conciencia. El rubio evito que el hombre cayera al suelo y lo dejó apoyado en el tronco de un gran árbol, si había calculado bien en menos de una hora debería recobrar la conciencia. Ahora había una cosa menos en su lista y solo faltaba una cosa por hacer hoy, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de colocarse nuevamente la capucha de su gabardina y abandonar aquel ligar.

–Ahora, se volverá más divertido…

* * *

><p>El viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza que de costumbre, como si fuera la señal de que algo ocurriría. Las nubes iban perdiendo forma para tomar otra completamente diferente, esto lo había notado el futuro líder de los Nara quién se encontraba sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, recostado en el techo de un edificio. Un sobre yacía junto a él el cuál parecía haber sido alejado lo más posible del hombre. No sabía como había logrado convencer a sus ex compañeros de que se reunieran mañana para descubrir el contenido del sobre que era para los tres, y que mientras podrían hacer lo que quisieran con el otro. Él aún no se había decidido a abrir el suyo…<p>

Cerró un momento los ojos para sentir la fría brisa que chocaba contra su rostro, era una sensación relajante por lo que poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que perdía la conciencia cayendo en un profundo sueño. Antes de ser vencido por Morfeo abrió los ojos con desmesura para tantear a su costado y darse cuenta que el sobre ya no se encontraba. Preocupado miró por todos lados pero no parecía haber caído por las cercanías así que no había más remedio que bajar para buscarlo. Antes de que pudiera dar un salto para llegar al suelo alguien lo había golpeado suavemente en la cabeza con algo, cuando dirigió sus manos hacia el objeto se dio cuenta que se trataba de dichoso sobre.

–Debes ser más cuidadoso

–Lo sé, que problemático… -tomó asiento nuevamente sobre el tejado siendo seguido por su acompañante –gracias.

– ¿Aún no te atreves a abrirlo?

–No es que no me atreva –soltó un sonoro suspiro sin quitar la vista de aquel dichoso sobre –tengo el presentimiento que el contenido va más allá de mis conocimientos

–Supongo que dices eso por él, ¿cierto?

– ¿También te diste cuenta, Neji? –El mencionado solo asintió –hay una fuerza mucho más poderosa detrás de todo esto.

– Pero ha vuelto, ¿no es eso lo que deseábamos todos?

– Deseábamos que regresara Naruto Uzumaki… y esto o sea el…

– Te entiendo, no eres el único que ha captado algo. Ese sujeto definitivamente no parece ser el mismo chico que abandonó la aldea pero, al fin y al cabo han pasado más de 8 años y no sabemos que sucedió durante todo ese tiempo.

– ¿No juzgar su libro por la portada? –El de cabellera larga solo soltó media sonrisa –Bueno, si es así la cosa sólo nos queda esperar a que todo ocurra a su tiempo.

-¿No es lo mejor que haces? ¿Esperar?

-Que gracioso Neji – se recostó nuevamente con ambas manos en su cabeza como apoyo –parece que haberte casado te hizo mal.

-No envidies la suerte de otros –se levantó de su lugar y miró de reojo a su compañero notando que se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia el cielo –Tarde o temprano tendrás que abrirlo… -tras decir esto último desapareció en un remolino dejando más pensativo al estratega.

-Problemático….

* * *

><p>Comenzaba a atardecer, el cielo se había teñido de un color rojo que lo hacía verse llamativo y además le daba un toque exótico a las calles de la ciudad. La cantidad de gente comenzaba a disminuir de a poco y las calles iban quedando cada vez más vacías. Se había alejado bastante de lo que era el corazón de la aldea de la hoja para dirigirse a unas de las residenciales más grandes e importantes de todo ese lugar, la mansión de unos de los grandes clanes de la aldea. No podía negar que se encontraba algo emocionado por aquel encuentro, no era que sintiera ansias o nervios, la idea de ver la reacción de aquel hombre frente a la verdad le parecía realmente divertida. Finalmente se encontró frente a la enorme entrada de la mansión Hyuuga, se detuvo frente a la puerta y con suma delicadeza tocó lo que servía de timbre y espero a que esta se abriera para dar paso a una pequeña mujer que parecía tener no más de 17 años. La muchacha parecía nerviosa frente a su presencia, pero de todas formas se colocó frente a él en forma respetuosa.<p>

-Puedo ayudarlo en algo.

-Si –hizo una enorme pausa para aguantar una carcajada por lo seria que se encontraba esa joven, aunque aún así no podía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –deseo ver a Hyuuga Hiashi, por favor

-El señor no se encuentra disponible en este momento, si gusta puede volver mañana.

-No –su voz fue seca y cortante lo que puso nerviosa a la muchacha.

-Dis-disculpe, pero el señor…

-Hágame el favor de decirle que un Namikaze desea hablar con él, estoy seguro que me recibirá gustoso. –su voz fue autoritaria.

La chica solo asintió y desapareció dejando la puerta cerrada tras de si, el rubio no aguanto más y soltó una risa bastante llamativa, cuando se llevó su mano a su cara se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesta la capucha por lo que pudo entender el comportamiento de la chica. Pobre de ella… Nuevamente comenzó a reír. Mientras la joven empleada de los Hyuuga recorría con calma el pasillo de la mansión para dirigirse hacia el dojo donde en ese momento se encontraba entrenando el lider de tan poderoso clan, la chica aún tenía el corazón acelerado, aparte sabía que el señor odiaba ser molestado cuando se encontraba entrenando así que le sería imposible recibir a tan misterioso y escalofriante hombre. Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación correcta, deslizó la puerta e hizo una reverencia pero al parecer el hombre estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa, Hiashi-sama.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –preguntó automáticamente

-No señor, alguien desea verlo.

-¿No he dejado dicho que no se me moleste cuando entreno?

-Si señor

-Entonces retírate –fue un comentario cortante, la chica estuvo a punto de retirarse pero ir a decirle a ese hombre que se fuera le producía la piel de gallina

-Disculpe Hiashi-sama –hizo una reverencia –ha dicho que un Namikaze quiere verlo

-¿Namikaze? –La voz del Hyuuga no podía ocultar su asombro ante el apellido -¿estas segura de que dijo eso?

-Sí, señor –vio como el hombre se quedaba en silencio -¿le digo que regrese mañana?

-¡No! Digo, no es necesario. Hazlo pasar.

-Como ordene

La chica salió de aquel lugar como si del diablo se tratara. Miles de escenas escalofriantes se le cruzaban por la mente y sentía escalofríos de solo imaginarse ver a ese hombre rondando por los territorios de la familia. Cuando estuvo frente a la entrada sintió ganas de mandar a otra pero tragó fuerte y se armó de valor, abrió la puerta casi hasta atrás pero no vio a nadie por lo que tuvo que asomarse un poco para notar que aquel misterioso hombre se encontraba apoyado en un costado de la casa con ambos brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha.

-Disculpe –llamó la atención del visitante el cual dirigió su vista hacia ella –El señor lo esta esperando, si gusta lo guiaré.

-Gracias

El rubio aún no se quitaba la capucha, le parecía divertida la reacción que había provocado. Se dispuso a seguir a la chica hacia donde se encontraba la cabecilla de dichosa familia, su vista se encontraba fija en aquella diminuta figura y obviamente ella se incomodaba de recibir tan penetrante mirada a sus espaldas, pero tambien pudo notar que muchas presencias comenzaban a camuflarse en los alrededores, al parecer se veía demasiado sospechoso lo cual le causo gracia pero evitó reírse. Iba contando mentalmente cuantos hombres se encontraban atentos a sus movimientos, 1, 2, 4, 6, 7 a sus espaldas 8, 10, 12 con los que se encontraban ocultos en los tejados más 3 hombres que se encontraban vigilando el corredor en total 15 hombres absolutamente pendientes de él. Probablemente si no estuviera en esa situación haría algún tipo de movimiento para divertirse un rato, pero no, no debía, tenía que estar concentrado en su objetivo.

La joven sirvienta se detuvo frente a unas puertas corredizas por lo que el se vio en la obligación de imitarla, la chica aún le daba la espalda y se encontraba estática, aprovechó ese corto instante para dejar su cabeza al descubierto. Cuando la mujer frente a él tomo el valor suficiente para voltearse se llevó una grata sorpresa a ver a un hombre rubio con rasgos fascinantes mirándola profundamente con sus ojos azules, se encontraba nerviosa por su sola presencia pero debía guardar la compostura. Abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos e hizo una reverencia hacia el interior. Con un suave tono de voz dio aviso de que el visitante se encontraba ahí por lo que el viejo hombre solo le respondió que lo hiciera pasar. Cuando volteó para indicarle al hombre que pasará notó que su alta figura se encontraba demasiado cerca de su persona, se encontraba mirándolo fijamente sin poder mover ni un músculo cuando notó que el hombre tomaba su mano y la alzaba para besarla.

-Muchas gracias por todo y disculpa haberte incomodado al comienzo.

-No, n-no se preocupe, señor. –La chica se había ruborizado al recibir una dulce sonrisa en respuesta. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente para recobrar la compostura –Pase adelante, Namikaze-sama.

El rubio solo la paso de largo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza e ingresó a través de la puerta abierta hacia un amplio lugar de entrenamiento. No le costó nada localizar la figura del impotente hombre ya que se encontraba frente a él, a unos cuentos metros, dándole la espalda. La puerta se cerró tras de si inmediatamente cuando ingresó a aquella habitación y supuso que debió ser la misma chica. No le tomó mayor importancia y sólo esperó en silencio a que aquel hombre reaccionara.

-Dices ser un Namikaze…

El recelo y el odio se podían notar en la voz del mayor pero eso no logró causar efecto alguno en el rubio quien se encontraba en la misma posición sin mover ni un solo músculo. Un mortal silencio envolvió el ambiente, el viejo Hiashi parecía esperar a que su invitado tuviera la decencia de presentarse formalmente ante él pero eso no lo veía ocurrir, en cambio el rubio se mantenía en su lugar con una enorme seriedad plantada en su rostro, sin mover ni un solo músculo, esperando a que todo se diera con normal naturalidad pero hablando del apellido Hyuuga eso parecía imposible. Parecía ser casi una batalla en silencio para ver quien cedería primero la palabra, quién sería el primero en rendirse ante el otro asumiendo el papel de perdedor. Los minutos parecían atormentadores, más para el mayor que para el otro, pero lo que el Hyuuga no sabía es que el rubio tenía todo fríamente calculado y para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan debía marcar territorio y darle a entender al otro hombre que no venía en posición más baja.

Hiashi se puso de pie lentamente aún estando de espaldas, el rubio, por su parte, sólo miraba sus acciones con determinamiento. El mayor giró en la misma lentitud y sus ojos cerrados, dispuesto a entregarle a su visitante una gélida mirada digna de su persona pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas ya que al posar su vista en la figura frente a él no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Mi-Minato? –exclamó con sorpresa al ver la imagen de su antiguo amigo frente a su persona pero no pudo evitar descolocarse al observar la respuesta de su invitado.

-¿Dónde? –apenas escuchó aquel nombre el rubio de inmediato volteó hacia todos lados en busca de ese alguien, al escuchar esa palabra pareciese que el rubio se había espantado al sólo nombrarlo. Finalmente Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio y con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió al mayor. -Por todos los dioses, Hiashi-san, no debería asustar a sus invitados de esa manera.

-No me digas que tú eres… -su rostro logró recuperar un poco la seriedad acostumbrada –Veo que has regresado, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Namikaze Uzumaki, señor –corrigió de inmediato sin dejar de lado su sonrisa –Usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo… digo, siendo viejo amigo de mi padre.

-Así que finalmente el secreto se te fue rebelado –en el frío rostro del mayor apareció una imperceptible sonrisa.

-En realidad lo supe antes de marcharme, para ser más exacto el día que Pein atacó la aldea, luego de que su hija…

-Ya veo –el quería evitar escuchar lo que venía. –Tu regreso debe significar…

-No se haga ideas erróneas. Naruto Uzumaki, aquel joven que todos conocían, murió. Ahora no tengo nada que ver con aquella vida que deje atrás hace años.

-Comprendo –intentó ocultar la sorpresa que le habían causado aquellas palabras –Dime la razón por la que has venido ante mí.

-Bueno, primero que nada debería sentarse –el mayor le hizo caso algo dudoso. Mientras, él rubio sacaba dos sobres del interior de sus ropajes. Uno de estos sobres tenía una bella cinta negra cruzada y el otro poseía una cinta plateada que brillaba como la luna. Se los extendió al cabeza de la familia quién los recibió con recelo. –Estas cartas son para usted, léalas con calma y luego hablaremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento de Entrenamiento 7<strong>

-¿Estás bien…?

La noche ya había caído, las estrellas brillaban hermosamente mientras que él batalla contra su mente y todos los acontecimientos vividos en el día. Se sentía traicionado una vez más, miles de impulsos nacían en su interior con el único motivo de matar a golpes a su antiguo maestro por ocultarles tanta información relevante de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Tal vez se lo estaba tomando demasiado personal pero era por el hecho de que comprendía a la perfección todo lo que había sufrido el rubio en la infancia, comprendía lo solitario que había pasado sus primeros años de vida y sólo el mínimo detalle de saber quién era su padre habría cambiado su vida para bien. En ese momento toda su ira iba dirigida hacia el peliplateado, no lograba entender como él, siendo alumno del mismísimo cuarto Hokage, había ocultado toda esa información a Naruto, como le había ocultado y negado su verdadera identidad ante el mundo. Todo lo que les había dicho solo parecían banales excusas para no asumir la responsabilidad que caía en sus hombros. Se sentía frustrado y no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que podía hacer.

-Sasuke, Sasuke-kun –el llamado de su compañera lo volvió a la realidad -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Si es que me encuentro bien?

No pudo evitar reírse con burla al escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa, observó de reojo como la mujer bajaba la mirada dolida por su comportamiento. Lo admitía, tal vez no se estaba comportando adecuadamente pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían encontrarse luego de saber todo aquello? Evidentemente Sakura no entendía nada, no entendía lo mismo que él en ese momento pero tampoco podía ensañarse contra ella por no sentir lo mismo que él. Soltó un gran suspiró captando la atención de su compañera para luego bajar con gracia de aquella alta rama dónde se había refugiado desde el momento en que había abandonado la oficina de la torre. La pelirosa lo siguió en todo momento.

-¿Crees que debería encontrarme bien luego de oír todas esas palabras de parte de Kakashi? ¡¿Luego de enterarnos de toda la maldita verdad?

-Cálmate Sasuke, por favor –suplicó la pelirosa al ver que el pelinegro comenzaba a caminar de un lado hacia otro –No comprendo que te sucede ¿por qué te pones así?

-¡Claro que no comprendes! –Sin darse cuenta había alzado la voz mas de la cuenta haciendo sobresaltar a la mujer a sus espaldas –Tú, Sakura, jamás comprenderás.

-¿Acaso crees que Naruto me importa menos que a ti? ¿A eso te refieres?

-Claro que no, ¿ves? –Revolvió sus cabellos con exasperación –Tú jamás comprenderás el dolor de haber crecido sin nadie, tú tuviste la oportunidad de tener a tus padres siempre a tu lado, hasta el día de hoy, pero yo… pero Naruto no. ¿Comprendes como hubieras sido la vida de él sabiendo que sus padres no lo abandonaron?

-Yo no…

-Claro que no. –Se colocó frente a ella solo siendo separados por pocos centímetros –Yo siempre supe que mis padres me amaban y jamás dudé de ello. Naruto en cambio siempre estuvo solo, jamás supo como eran sus padres, jamás supo si lo amaban. Quizás solo con el simple hecho de saber que no lo abandonaron su vida hubiera sido distinta. –Observó atento como lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos jades -¿Y quién crees que fueron los culpables?

-Los que no respetaron el legado del cuarto.

-Así es, Sakura. Aquellos malditos que no pensaron en el pobre chico ni un miserable segundo de sus putrefactas vidas.

-Sasuke… -el azabache volteo para fijar su negra mirada en la enorme luna llena.

-Él probablemente me odie, y no lo culpo, pero juro que esto no se quedará así. Lo juro…

* * *

><p>Tomó entre sus manos el sobre con la cinta negra y suavemente deslizó una de las puntas para abrirse pasó a la carta que le esperaba anhelante. Se sentía como un niño abriendo un presente en víspera de Navidad. Los nervios afloraron desde su interior, antes de dirigir su mirada en aquellas palabras observó al chico frente a él quién le observaba de brazos cruzados y con la misma sonrisa de antes. Decidido a terminar con el asunto de una vez comenzó leer palabra tras palabra pero aquello lo descolocó de sobremanera. En sí parecía que aquellas frases no tenían coherencia entre sí pero al leerlo por tercera vez pudo comprender firmemente de que se trataba. Esta vez leyó lentamente.<p>

_Querido Hiashi:_

_Estoy seguro que esta situación te parecerá increíble pero espero con todo mi corazón que abras las puertas del tuyo para recibir todo lo que se avecina. _

_En la eterna distancia sigo acompañándote, a ti y a mi hijo. Se que la culpa aún te persigue, inclusive en sueños, pero yo estoy conforme con lo que el destino me ha deparado, a nosotros. _

_Luego de mi muerte, que fue un horroroso momento para ti, han pasado muchas cosas difíciles en tu familia y en el clan. Tu carácter siempre fue duro pero tras mi muerte y luego tras la pérdida de Hikari-hime perdiste el control de ti mismo. Se a la perfección que esa no es más que una fachada para proteger a tus seres queridos pero como siempre te he dicho, a veces también debes ser protegido. Siempre te comprendí, pero debo admitir que a estas alturas me preocupas…_

_Has sido una buena figura para Neji desde que me separé de él, estoy seguro que esta agradecido y yo también pero eso no cambia que la culpa de mi muerte haya afectado tu comportamiento. Para que ir con cuentos hermano, los años han pasado y ya es tiempo que endereces tu vida, aún no es tarde. Ahora tu misión en la vida ha cambiado, la nueva generación debe continuar con nuestro legado y tú debes ser un apoyo para que este suceso ocurra. _

_Hiashi, hermano mío, se lo que has sentido aún con la muerte en medio (después de todo sigo siendo tu gemelo). Sufrir en silencio sólo causará más dolor en tu alma de lo que ya hay. Es tiempo de cambiar y estoy seguro que una luz vendrá a salvarte de ti mismo y te pido que aceptes para tu verdadero camino sea iluminado. _

_No guardo rencores, es más, estoy ansioso del día que nos encontremos de nuevo para agradecerte en persona. No lo olvides hermano, jamás en tarde…_

_Con Cariño, _

_Hizashi Hyuuga_

Realmente no sabía que decir o qué hacer. ¿Una carta de su difundo hermano? ¿Cómo alguien deshonraría la imagen de su gemelo de esa manera? Estaba seguro que el que se hubiera atrevido a jugar de esa manera con su familia recibiría un castigo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, él mismo se encargaría de ello. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente el fino papel. ¿Y si no fuera una broma? Que pasaría si todo lo escrito ahí, en ese trozo de papel, fueran verdaderas palabras de Hizashi. No, eso era imposible. Nadie esta conectado de esa manera con la muerte, tras la muerte no hay nada, nada. Eso se lo repetía una y otra vez.

El rubio miraba atento cada movimiento del mayor. Era lógico que el hombre se encontrase confundido, más era necesario que esas cartas fueran leídas antes de continuar con la encomienda. Probablemente tratar con el líder del clan Hyuuga fuera lo más difícil hasta ahora y no creía que eso fuera superable por otro acontecimiento. Esta bien, lo admitía, quizás si se estaba divirtiendo un poco con lo que presenciaba ¿pero como no hacerlo? Teniendo al hombre más "respetable" de los clanes de la Hoja frente a él, desmoronándose y con expresiones que jamás se hubieran esperado ver en el ya mayor Hyuuga Hiashi. Observó atento, el mayor doblaba aquel papel y lo volvía a colocar en el interior del sobre a un lado para dejarlo a un lado. En ningun momento dirigió la vista hacia el rubio. Lentamente procedió a tomar el sobre con la cinta plateada para sacar su contenido y comenzar a leer, esta vez con más calma.

_Amado Hiashi:_

_Posiblemente estés dudando de todos los acontecimientos que estas pasando en estos momentos y sé que con lo racional que eres se te hará más difícil creer pero te lo digo, amado mío, cree._

_Sería poco decirte lo enfadada que estoy contigo, lo decepcionada que me siento al haberme enterado de todo lo que has hecho con tú familia desde mi muerte. Sé que perderme fue doloroso, pero debiste comprender que no solo tú fuiste afectado con aquel fatal acontecimiento, mis hijas, nuestras hijas, me necesitaban y al perderme solo te tenían a ti ¿y qué hiciste? Te comportaste como un verdadero idiota._

_Jamás te perdonaré el hecho de que hiciste sufrir a mis hijas volviéndote un hombre rígido y sin sentimientos, jamás te perdonaré haber lastimado a mi Hinata-hime ¿acaso no comprendes que ella a heredado todo de mí? Quisiste hacer de ella una digna heredera del clan pero no tomaste en cuenta que ella es más fuerte que tú en muchas maneras y que su corazón puro la llevaría lejos. Sé que hiciste las cosas creyendo que eran para su bien pero nadie se atrevió a decirte que estabas equivocado._

_¿Dónde esta aquel hombre gentil del cual me enamoré? ¿Dónde esta aquel hombre que me enseñó a ser fuerte y a proteger lo que más amaba? Espero que ese hombre continué ahí, aquel hombre que aún conserva mi corazón y con el cuál decidí compartir todo. Te has equivocado mucho, amado mío, pero a pesar de eso aún tengo fe en ti por que mi amor no ha desaparecido._

_No pienses ni creas que todo se ha acabado, el hombre del cual me enamoré no se rinde de nada y obtiene todo lo que se propone. Aún es tiempo de que todo mejore pero necesitas dar todo de ti sin importar qué, dejar de lado todas las ataduras que te mantienen preso y ser libre como un ave… Comprende, querido, los tiempos han cambiado y alguien tiene que hacer cumplir lo que esta destinado pero tambien debes entender que ese tiempo para ti ha acabado y ya es hora de que enmiendes tu camino y forjes lazos irrompibles con lo más importante que tienes._

_Tú eres a quien yo elegí para compartir una vida entera, tras mi partida conté contigo para cuidar a nuestro tesoro y a pesar de que no has hecho un trabajo ideal se que has cuidado de ellas. Amor, todos estos años separados serán compensados si desde ahora tomas decisiones correctas que te llevarán por el camino indicado. Permite que te ayuden y no dudes jamás. De ti depende tú propio futuro, aún se puede cambiar el destino, no dudes._

_Querido Hiashi-kun, te esperaré ansiosa. A pesar de todo, mi amor hacia ti no ha disminuido y estoy segura que tu sientes lo mismo por mí. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos y podremos ser felices como antes. Asegúrate de hacer bien las cosas por que si no ya te las verás conmigo. Te amo._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Hikari Hyuuga._

Finas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Hiashi para terminar en el papel que aún sostenía entre sus manos. Definitivamente no se sentía así desde hace años, ya no le importaba el hecho de que tal vez todo fuera una vil mentira sólo importaba haber recibido palabras directa de su amada esposa. De no ser por la sutil amenaza al final de todas sus palabras no se hubiera desconcertado tanto. Se puso de pie limpiándose las rebeldes lágrimas que exigían brotar de sus perlados ojos, le dio una amenazadora mirada al rubio que aún yacía con esa detestable sonrisa frente a él. Estaba dispuesto a obtener respuestas en ese preciso momento.

-No tiene que agradecerme na…

-Más vale que todo esto no sea más que una de tus jugarretas –interrumpió abruptamente al rubio quién ahora se encontraba serio.

-Jamás haría algo así, Hiashi-san.

-Entonces explícame como obtuviste esas cartas.

-Fácil, Hizashi-san y Hikari-hime me las entregaron para usted al enterarse de que volvía a Konoha. Parece increíble pero esta historia es muy larga y espero que este dispuesto a escucharme.

-Adelante, tienes toda mi intención.

-Muy bien, primero debo comenzar con la razón por la cuál deje Konoha…

* * *

><p>El sonido de algunas gotas chocar contra una superficie liquida era lo único que se lograba escuchar acompañado de un eterno eco. La negrura cubría todo a su paso hasta que una hilera de extrañas antorchas se prendieran de la nada iluminando tenuemente aquel lugar a la vez que el infernal eco atormentador cesaba de la nada. La poca luz anaranjada que daba a una enorme habitación completamente vacía. El fuego agitado brindaba al lugar miles de sombras vigilantes de espeluznantes formas que parecían estar pendientes del acontecimiento que se llevaría acabo en pocos segundos. La figura de un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos dorados apareció junto al llamado de un extraño cuervo de tres ojos, caminó lentamente hasta lo que sería el centro de la húmeda habitación de piedra, apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo mojado y agachó levemente la cabeza en forma de respeto esperando que las ordenes le fueran dada. Una profunda y gruesa resonó por todo el lugar retumbando un poco, pero a pesar de lo temible que se escuchaba el joven no se movió ni un centímetro, sólo mantuvo firmemente su posición.<p>

-Akira, tengo una misión para ti

-Me siento honrado maestro –contestó automáticamente pero sin ni una pizca de sentimiento en su suave voz.

-Sáltate toda esa basura de halagos y respeto –aquella voz se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte –irás en busca de aquel mocoso y lo traerás ante mí cuanto antes, tengo una importante labor para él.

-¿Él no se ha ido al mundo ninja, dónde proviene?

-¿Acaso me estas cuestionando?

-No, maestro.

-Bueno, si no te sientes capaz… -el rostro del chico se tensó y luego de eso una macabra risa se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-Lo haré maestro, me marcharé ahora mismo.

-Ve, chico, y más vale por tu vida que ese remolino venga contigo por que si no ambos pagaran…

-Como ordene.

-Casi lo olvido. No te distraigas. ¿Entendido?

- Si, maestro.

Tras una fría brisa el lugar quedó completamente cubierto en penumbras debido a que todas las antorchas se habían apagado a la vez. El goteo constante volvió a aparecer y el joven llamado Akira se retiraba del lugar de la misma forma por la cual había llegado, siendo absorbido por las sombras hasta desaparecer. Ahora tenía que abandonar ese plano para entregar un estúpido mensaje, aunque no le gustaba ese tipos de labores no podía hacer nada para evitarlo si es que la orden venía directamente de él. Con su humor cada vez peor se dedicó a buscar lo necesario para preparar su "grato" viaje, suspiró, definitivamente se desahogaría al llegar al otro lado. Quizás no era tan malo salir de ese ambiente para jugar un poco a pesar de lo que le habían advertido. Una macabra sonrisa surgió en su fino rostro.

* * *

><p>-Usted es el primero en enterarse de todo esto y espero su total discreción al respecto.<p>

El rostro del ojiazul era cubierto por una gran seriedad, su atención estaba fija en la reacción que tendría el mayor tras enterarse de la verdad. Casi con exaspero observaba que el ojiperla se encontraba de brazos cruzados sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados asimilando toda aquella fantástica historia. Miles de ideas cruzaban por la mente del mayor, todo aquel asunto parecía estar fuera de la realidad pero era la explicación más lógica teniendo en cuenta de que había recibido dos cartas de personas fallecidas, además comprendía que eso era más factible teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba del Jinchuuriki del demonio más poderoso de todos. Suspiró pesadamente y fijo su vista en los profundos ojos azules que le miraban impacientes, tras asentir levemente con su cabeza pudo observar como el alivio se lograba percibir en la expresión del rubio.

-Creeré en tus palabras. Creeré en ti, Naruto.

-No sabe cuanto me facilita las cosas Hiashi-san

-Pero ahora que te he escuchado deberás explicarme muchas cosas.

-Bien, como guste –la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro momentos atrás había desaparecido al instante pero aún así se encontraba calmado –Al fin y al cabo estoy aquí por una razón.

-¿Por qué has venido ante mi en primer lugar?

-En realidad realicé una visita previa a la oficina del Hokage, pero eso sí, usted es al primero que le digo la verdad.

-No cuestionaré tus acciones. Ahora dime la razón por la cuál has venido ante mí, ya que claramente no es solamente para cumplir una labor de cartero

-Tiene razón –soltó justo antes de que una fuerte carcajada descolocara al mayor. Cuando se calmó continúo un poco más serio –Debe saber que tengo asuntos pendientes con el Clan Hyuuga y también con usted, Hiashi. Debo admitir que usted es algo fundamental para que el destino del Clan avance a un nuevo nivel, aunque también vengo abrirle los ojos a petición de Hikari-hime.

-¿De Hikari? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé de su condición, Hiashi-san. Debido a mi posición se lo que el destino le deparará y vengo a evitarlo, usted padece de una enfermedad terminal y nadie de su familia lo sabe, ni siquiera sus hijas. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? –El mayor no sabía que decir, él, aparte del medico, era el único que sabía de ese detalle -No lo sabe ¿verdad? Pues yo sé el día exacto en que ocurrirá. Su enfermedad a avanzado más de la cuenta por lo que ni su medico le ha dado una fecha exacta. Ahora respóndame algo, ¿desea dejar este mundo siendo el mismo Hiashi frío de siempre o quiere ayudar a cambiar el destino de su familia y de sus hijas?

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. La respuesta era más que evidente pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. Era cierto que en toda su vida solo había cumplido con su deber dejando muchas cosas importantes de lado, sus hijas era una de esas cosas, y tal eso era lo único que se arrepentía en su vida. ¿Si es que quería morir siendo el mismo miserable de siempre? Claro que no, ese no era su deseo. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que su tiempo era demasiado corto pero deseaba con todo su ser disfrutar su último tiempo honrando la memoria de su difunta esposa. Naruto observaba atentamente el comportamiento, sinceramente no necesitaba una respuesta en palabras por que sabía exactamente lo que sentía el mayor.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarlo, para sacarlo de aquella oscuridad que lo tiene preso desde hace bastante tiempo. Le permitiré vivir de nuevo, disfrutar de la vida como hace años no lo hacia, disfrutar de su día a día juntos a las personas más importantes para usted. Hoy, señor, quedará atrás el viejo Hiashi Hyuuga y podrá sonreír como nunca antes se había permitido hacerlo. Desde hoy será padre sobre todas las cosas y usted será prioridad en su vida junto a sus hijas y su sobrino, verá todo de una manera distinta, de una manera que le ayudará a tomar las decisiones correctas que lo llevarán a un final feliz. Hoy, en este momento recibirá la luz.

El rubio comenzó a acortar la distancia que había entre ambos mientras su cuerpo iba siendo cubierto por una cálida aura blanca que transmitía claridad. El ojiperla pudo notar que los ojos turquesa del más joven se iban aclarando cada vez más, y que el ambiente se iba volviendo cada vez más calido. Su alma se encontraba tranquila y todo el sufrimiento y los pesares parecían haber desaparecido de la nada. No se dio cuenta cuando el rubio había colocado la palma de su mano en la frente del mayor pero en ese preciso instante, con solo ese simple contacto, sintió que la calidez iba cubriéndolo tambien, conectándose de alguna manera con el hombre que tenía frente a él.

No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Aquel contacto fue interrumpido por el mismísimo Naruto, la realidad le golpeó repentinamente y cuando se pudo orientar mejor, la sonrisa calidad del menor lo recibió de lleno. Se sentía diferente pero de una buena manera y esta vez había sonreído con sinceridad sorprendiéndose el mismo pero ahora ya no le importaba nada.

-Ahora, lo primero que debes hacer es acabar con el sello. Te he entregado el conocimiento necesario para acabar con el sello del pájaro enjaulado pero no podrás ejecutarlo tu mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó obviando el hecho de que aquel mocoso lo estaba tuteando.

-Tú deberás enseñarle esa técnica a tu hija. Hinata es la que esta destinada a liberar a los miembros del clan por lo qué solamente ella podrá dominar esta técnica.

-¿Por qué no se la enseñas tú?

-Ese no es mi deber. Tengo asuntos pendientes con ella pero el momento no es ahora. No te preocupes, luego de que tenga los conocimientos fundamentales me encargaré de ella. Te aseguro que estará en buenas manos –al ver el enfado en el rostro del mayor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. –Sólo bromeo, no pienses cosa raras.

-Entonces… -los ojos perlados se dirigieron al suelo

-¿Si? –preguntó curioso

-Cuanto tiempo… ya sabes, tengo.

-Por dios hombre, disfruta tú día a día. –comentó riéndose a la vez que daba leves palmadas en su espalda

-Nunca te permití que me trataras tan informalmente –respondió con enfado a la acción del rubio

-Qué serio. Además ahora estamos conectados así que somos más bien amigos. Aunque estás bastante viejo –comentó pensativo ignorando la mirada asesina del Hyuuga –No te preocupes, Con los días recuperarás tu jovialidad. Bueno ahora debo marcharme, quiero probar algo de ramen…

-Haré que te acompañen

-No te preocupes, tengo una manera muy genial de irme.

Ante estas palabras el rubio se despidió con la mano y desapareció siendo consumido por un extraño fuego azul. Hiashi aún observaba el lugar donde antes estaba ese muchacho con miles de pensamientos sobre él. No estaba seguro que le deparaban los próximos días ni que dificultades se le presentarían en el camino pero no podía negar que se sentía joven otra vez, le recordaba a los antiguos días dónde recién se inmiscuía en el fascinante mundo ninja. Soltó un suspiro, aquel chico se parecía bastante a su padre y aunque eso le traía gratos recuerdos también sabía que podría ser problemático. Definitivamente ese chico traería paz a su familia, tal vez si se trataba de su ángel guardián…

-Uzumaki…no, Namikaze Naruto. –Una carcajada se escapó de su boca sorprendiendo a su hija menor quién estaba buscándolo desde hace rato. La chica estaba en shock pero prefirió marcharse silenciosamente y olvidar ese acontecimiento para nada normal en su respetable padre. Quizás la vejez le había llegado de golpe y sufría problemas psicológicos, se debatía mentalmente entre si contárselo o no a su hermana mayor… Ese día había sido raro. ¿Mañana sería igual?

_Su opinión sigue siendo importante_

_El punto de vista que tuvieron de Naruto en el capitulo anterior me impacto un poco pero de forma positiva, tal vez eso significa que voy por buen camino. Ahora me siento ansiosa de saber su opinión acerca de este y del futuro que se viene en un par de semanas más. _

_Agradezco a todos los reviews que dejaron como dije sus opiniones son importantes ya que son una parte relevante en mi inspiración, tambien debo agradecerles a los que agregaron a favoritos ya que espero sean fieles seguidores y por ellos continuaré escribiendo. _

_Como dato curioso les puedo decir que aún Naruto no ha mostrado todas sus destrezas, pero debo decir que mientras avance se pondrá más interesante._

_Hasta la próxima…_


End file.
